


No Place Like Home

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due South Wizard of Oz AU. Frannie Gale thinks about home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Challenage 19 picture prompt.

Frannie Gale was sitting on a lumpy green inside the tallest tower in the Emerald City. Birds of a different color flew by the window and a sweet breeze from the lollipop forest tickled her nose. A bird landed on the windowsill and Frannie watched as its feathers changed from red to blue to purple and every color in between. Even after all this time she still couldn't get over how brightly colored everything was, it certainly was a change from the browns of Kansas.

Thinking about Kansas made her homesick. She could picture Auntie Ma humming as she cooked dinner and Uncle Pop rough housing with his dogs, but she had hope that the wizard Mort would come back soon in his hot air balloon with her Auntie Ma and Uncle Pop. Just thinking about their faces when they saw the Land of Doz eased her homesickness.

Her dog Dief-Dief was asleep on her lap. Across the room Ray Strawo (the formerly styleless scarecrow) and Ray Kagrowlski (the formerly maneless lion) were arguing over which was better: munchkin basketball or munchkin baseball. Frannie preferred munchkin boxing but Benton Fraser Fir (the formerly hatless tin woodsmountie) did make some good points for munchkin curling. It had nothing to do with the fact that Fraser Fir was the most handsome woodsmountie she had ever seen. Well, maybe just a little.

As Frannie listened to her friends and stoked Dief-Dief's soft ear she couldn't help but break out into a big grin. The Land of Doz might not be Chicago Kansas, but it was starting to feel like home.

Now, if only she could do something about all the green. Maybe she could paint some of the walls a nice plaid. Auntie Ma had said Frannie had a great sense of style.


End file.
